L'Elue
by magikcilou
Summary: Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais toujours moi-même. J'étais toujours Isabella Swan. Et j'avais toujours dix-huit ans. Je suis morte en l'an 2000 pour renaitre cinq siècles plus tard. Humains/Vampires. Lemon à venir!
1. Introduction

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction, c'est une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps à vrai dire. Je vous mets l'introduction en espérant qu'elle va vous donner envie de lire la suite :D**

**Le premier chapitre est déjà écrit et ne devrait donc pas tarder à suivre ;)**

**Bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et impressions en me laissant une petite review!**

* * *

_**L'Elue**_

* * *

_Introduction_

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais toujours moi-même.

J'étais toujours Isabella Swan.

Et j'avais toujours dix-huit ans.

Je suis morte en l'an 2000 pour renaitre cinq siècles plus tard.

Nous sommes donc en l'an 2500.

Le monde dans lequel je vivais lors de ma mort était bien différent de celui dans lequel je renaissais.

Les humains libres étaient rares.

Les autres, n'étaient que de l'élevage pour les nourrir.

Moi, j'ai eu de la chance.

A l'époque, au début de l'invasion, nous étions une minorité à avoir été choisi.

Ils n'étaient pas certains de e qui allait se passer par la suite.

Ils prirent donc certaines précautions.

Mes parents, eux, ont eu moins de chance.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils sont devenus après mon enlèvement.

Mes souvenirs de cette époque sont assez flous.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fiction! il est un peu court mais étant donné que d'une part, il faut que je mette l'histoire en place, et que d'autre part j'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre plus longtemps, j'ai préféré le couper à cet endroit! mais rassurez-vous, la suite est déjà quasi écrite ;)**

**En tout cas, je suis très touchée par les mises en alertes et autres, ainsi que les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu pour l'introduction :D**

**Bon, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à la lecture!  
**

* * *

_**L' Élue.**_

_**CHAPITRE UN:**_

A mon réveil, tout était étrange. J'étais désorientée et ne savais pas où je me trouvais. On m'avait ligotée les pieds et les mains à ce qui ressemblait à un lit d'hôpital. En réalité, j'étais enfermée à l'intérieur d'un truc, genre grosse boîte, visiblement à la forme d'un suppositoire! Le couvercle était transparent et je pouvais et je pouvais voir un plafond tout argenté éclairé par de milliers de diodes. Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas en danger. A l'intérieur de ma boîte, un petit haut-parleur diffusait un air de musique au piano. J'essayais de me souvenir qui m'avait mise là et depuis combien de temps j'y étais. Mais rien ne me revînt.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dû attendre, là, en contemplant le plafond argent, mais soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Le couvercle de la boîte s'ouvrit. Des mains vinrent me détacher et, par réflexe, je me suis recroquevillée sur moi même. Puis, on me laissa là, seule de nouveau.

Tout doucement, je me suis redressée pour voir la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. J'aurais voulu en savoir en plus et en même temps, j'étais rassurée de disposer d'un peu de temps pour observer. Mes membres étaient ankylosés, c'est donc avec une extrême prudence que je tentais de mettre debout afin de sortir de ma boîte. Il me fallut plusieurs tentatives pour y arriver. La pièce ans laquelle je me trouvais était carré, les murs ainsi que le plafond étaient tout argentés et reflétais superbement la lumières des diodes. Il n'y avait ni fenêtres, ni portes! Étais-je enfermée, prise au piège pour le restant de mes jours? Je ne pensais pas. Ils avaient bien dû passer par quelque part pour venir me libérer tout à l'heure. Je supposais que leur but était de me tester. Voir si j'allais paniquer ou non. La réponse fût non. Étrangement, je me sentais très calme et sereine. Mais, ce n'était pas une nouvelle, j'avais toujours était de ces personnes qui ne ressentent pas les choses correctes au bon moment. Je passais mon corps à un examen poussé histoire de voir s'il y avait des signes de changements. Je palpais chaque partie de mon corps mais apparemment, j'étais intacte, la même qu'avant. Soudain, j'aperçus sur ma droite un mouvement. Je vis alors une petite table ronde et un bouquin s'y trouvait. J'étais certaine qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas là il y a cinq minutes. Lentement, je tirais une chaise et m'installais à table pour voir de plus près ce livre. En y regardant bien, ce n'était pas vraiment un livre mais une sorte de manuel. Il n'avait pas de titre. La couverture était noire, un peu brillante avec des genres de symboles légèrement en relief. Je caressais doucement celle-ci d'un doigt tandis que je me perdais dans mes souvenirs. J'ai toujours aimé lire. Très souvent, je sortais derrière la maison de mes parents, un plaid à la main et m'installais dans notre petite clairière à l'abri dans les sous-bois qui longeait notre modeste propriété. Je m'y installais alors des heures durant pour y lire mes livres préférés. J'adorais les classiques tel que Roméo et Juliette. Il y avait eu aussi une saga, moderne qui parlait également d'un amour impossible, mais là, maintenant, ma mémoire me faisait faux bond. Ça m'agaçait de ne pas arriver à me rappeler plus. Je retournais au moment présent et à ce fameux livre que j'avais continué à caresser lentement. Il me fallait le lire. Je supposais qu'une partie de mes questions trouveraient une réponse. Mais, avais-je vraiment envie de connaître la vérité? Serais-je capable d'accepter ce qui finalement et sous toute vraisemblance était ma nouvelle vie? Je fermais les yeux un instant et soufflais un bon coup pour reprendre mes esprits et surtout, pour me donner du courage. J'allais devoir accepter mon sort, quoi qu'il arrive, et pourtant, cette nouvelle vie que je n'avais pas encore commencée m'angoissait terriblement. Qu'allait-il m'arriver? Je n'avais plus de famille, plus d'amis pour m'aider dans les épreuves à venir. Les larmes me montèrent subitement aux yeux et je pus aller contre mes sanglots. Pleurer me fis un bien fou. J'étais cependant fatiguée, c'est pourquoi, après avoir séché mes yeux gonflés, je retournais dans ma boîte-lit et m'allongeais.

J'avais du m'endormir profondément car lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir fait un quelconque rêve, j'avais faim et une paire d'yeux m'observer depuis un coin de la pièce. Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression d'avoir peur mais j'étais bel et bien terrifiée. Je sus tout de suite que je n'avais pas à faire à un humain. Ses yeux avaient une couleur dorée que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant Il avait l'air curieux. Il me détaillait avec insistance, si bien que très rapidement mon visage s'enflamma pour devenir rouge tomate! Je ne voulais pas parler la première. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me regardait avec autant d'insistance. Soudain, une voix grave et mélodieuse s'éleva.

Bonjour Isabella. Avant de poursuivre, je souhaiterais que tu lises Le Livre. Quand tu auras fini, je reviendrais. Pas avant. Plus vite tu l'auras lu, plus vite seras peut-être relâchée.

Et il disparu.

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Mince! Comment avait-il fait? J'essaierais de résoudre ce mystère une autre fois. En attendant, j'avais pour ordre de lire ce Livre. Je m'asseyais alors de nouveau autour de la petite table et rapprochais le Livre. Je caressais une fois de plus la délicate couverture. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Comme si j'étais attirée à celle-ci tel un aimant. Lorsque je sortis enfin de mes réflexions, je soulevais enfin l'épaisse couverture du Livre. Une vague introduction était inscrite sur la première page.

_« Seule l'Elue de notre monde pourra déchiffrer ces écrits anciens. »_

Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? De nature curieuse, je ne fus pas longue à tourner la page. La suivante me laissa perplexe! Elle était blanche! J'étais déroutée. Comment pouvais-je lire un livre qui ne comportait que des pages blanches? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Il m'avait bien dit que je devais le lire en entier si je voulais peut-être sortir d'ici. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver si j'échouais à décrypter ce Livre. Je me reconcentrais donc sur la page blanche. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque soudainement, la page blanche remplit d'une fine écriture violette. J'étais tellement surprise par ce phénomène que mon cerveau ne sut même pas déchiffrer ce qui s'affichait au fur et à mesure. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui s'écoula pendant que je restais plantée, là, complètement hallucinée par ce que je venais de voir. Mais, je finis par retrouver mes esprits tout de même et avec un dernier effort, tentais-je de comprendre ce que ce mystérieux texte violet pouvait bien signifier. A première vue, on aurait dit une sorte de liste de règles qui devaient sûrement s'appliquer à ce nouveau monde qui avait place fait place à l'ancien. Cela ne m'intéressait guère pour le moment. J'espérais que la suite soit plus passionnante et surtout que ça me donnerait des éléments d'explications sur ce qui s'est passé depuis... Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs? Je ne savais même pas en quelle année nous étions . Bref, je voulais des réponses. C'est donc avec une nouvelle détermination que je tournais la page suivante du Livre. Évidemment, comme je m'y attendais, celle-ci fut vierge quelques secondes, puis, comme par magie une délicate écriture violette fit son apparition comme pour la page précédente. Toutefois, la lecture de celle-ci m'en appris un peu plus.

_« Le monde, tel que nous le connaissions, était amené à changer. Nous ne pouvions plus coexister en parallèle des humains comme nous l'avions fait jusqu'ici. L'annonce qu'une Élue, humaine, arriverait à bouleverser tout ce que nous avions battit, nous amena à réfléchir. Cette Élue serait terrifiante par ses pouvoirs futurs. Certes, nous ne pouvions pas aller contre cette évolution mais il fallait que l'on se prépare. Or, l'Elue était née et grandissait. Encore quelques années et nous ne pourrions plus rien faire pour que le destin s'accomplisse. C'est pourquoi, nous avons mis en place un plan, une stratégie pour être à notre avantage lorsque l'Elue serait prête. La lutte entre êtres humains et vampires commença alors. »_

J'étais horrifiée par ce que je venais de lire. Avais-je bien compris? Des vampires? Existaient-ils vraiment? Il fallait que j'en apprenne plus. D'autant que je ne savais toujours pas quelle date nous étions. Je paraissais la même qu'auparavant mais ma conscience me disait que cela n'aurait pas être. J'avais soudain hâte et en même temps, j'étais terriblement angoissée par ce que je risquais d'apprendre de plus. Car la lecture du Livre allait sûrement m'en dire plus. Je le pris donc avec moi pour m'installer sur ma couchette me préparant à une longue lecture. Une fois installée, je me replongeais entièrement dans cet étrange livre.

_« C'est donc au milieu de l'an 2000 que nous sommes passés à l'attaque. Nous avions au préalable mis au point un système de conservation des corps humain afin de préserver cette race si fragile._

_C'était nécessaire car d'une part, il nous fallait de la nourriture, d'autre part, nous n'avions qu'une vague idée de l'identité de l'Elue. Nous savions juste qu'elle devait se trouver aux alentours de Seattle et qu'elle était dotée de yeux chocolats. Nous avons donc kidnappé à peu près toutes les jeunes filles qui pouvaient correspondre. Après diverses expériences, nous avons découvert qu'un mélange aux dosages subtils d'anesthésiants et de de venin vampirique permettait de plonger le corps humain dans une image de mort tout en conservant l'organisme au meilleur de sa santé et bien entendu, la possibilité de réveiller le corps sans qu'il n'ait subi de dégâts dû à la vieillesse. C'est comme cela que nous avons conservé une vingtaine de jeunes filles pouvant être l'Elue. Nous pensions les réveiller seulement cinq siècles plus tard. »_

je dus stopper ma lecture à cet instant pour reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. Si je comprenais bien, les vampires ont pensé que je pouvais être une espèce l'Elue Élue de quoi d'ailleurs? Pas de la ville à mon avis! Ensuite, mon kidnapping avait eu lieu en l'an 2000, année de mes 18 ans. Pour finir, je venais de me réveiller, toujours dans la peau de mes 18 ans mais cinq siècles venaient de passer!

Nous étions donc en l'an 2500! Je me sentis soudain très seule et surtout très fatiguée. J'avais besoin de dormir. Je me laissais glisser le long de la paroi de ma couchette, positionnée sur le côté tel un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère et me laissais emporter dans un sommeil lourd et profond.

* * *

**Alors alors verdict? ça vous a plu? non? oui? bref, dites moi tout en cliquant sur le petit bouton juste en dessous ;)**

**A très bientôt pour la suite!  
**


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_voilà, je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à revenir vers vous mais voilà, c'est fait!_**

**_Ce chapitre est riquiqui mais je n'avais pas le temps de le faire plus long et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ;)_**

**_Je peux pas vous promettre que le suivant arrivera très vite mais je vais faire tout mon possible!_**

**_En tout cas, merci pour les mises en alertes et reviews, ça me fait super plaisirs \o/_**

**_Je vous laisse donc à la lecture et vous retrouve plus bas!_**

* * *

_**L' Élue.**_

_**CHAPITRE deux:**_

Je fus finalement réveillée après plusieurs heures par une main glacée qui prenait mon poul. Je luttais contre ma curiosité pour garder mes yeux fermés afin de faire croire à mon visiteur que je dormais toujours. En vain car celui-ci avait perçu le changement puisqu'il me parla.

Isabella, je sais que tu es réveillée. Alors ne lutte pas et ouvre les yeux.

Sa voix était calme et douce. J'obtempérais néanmoins et me retrouvais nez à nez avec ce que je supposais un vampire. Je n'étais pas sûre que c'en était un mais mon intuition me disait tout de même qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un être humain.

Isabella, je sais que tu dois être désorientée. As-tu commencé à lire Le Livre? Me demanda-t-il.

J' hochais la tête en réponse.

Tu as pu le déchiffrer? Continua-t-il

nouveau hochement de ma part. J'étais totalement incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

Bien, c'est intéressant. As-u faim? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas pensé tant tout étais chamboulé dans mon esprit. Mais, maintenant qu'il en avait parlé, mon estomac se mît à couiner. Alors que je m'apprêtais à acquiescer de la tête, mon interlocuteur m'arrêta d'un signe négatif de la tête.

Je veux entendre le son de ta voix, sans quoi, tu n'auras rien dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Mais j'avais de plus en plus faim. Je me résignais donc et murmurais-je d'une voix éraillée un faible oui.

Voilà qui est mieux. Cependant, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de devoir faire avec la nourriture humaine, alors, dis-moi un peu ce que tu souhaites manger?

Oh, j'avais le choix du menu! Voilà qui était inattendu. Je prenais donc cinq minutes de réflexion afin de sonder mon estomac et de savoir ce dont j'avais envie. Au final, venant à priori de me réveiller et, ne sachant quelle il pouvait bien être, je penchais pour un petit déjeuner. Après m'être raclé la gorge, je m'adressais au -peut-être- vampire.

J'aimerais bien un bol de lait tiède avec des céréales et aussi un jus d'orange dis-je la voix rauque et sèche. Merci, ajoutais-je.

Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Puis, il disparu.

Il ne fut pas long à revenir chargé d'un plateau chargé de vivres. Il posa celui-ci sur la table, tira une chaise et m'intima de venir m'y installer. Je pensais qu'il s'en irait mais non. Au lieu de cela, il s'installa en face de moi. J'étais gênée par sa présence car il ne cessait de détailler chacun de mes mouvements. Je piquais un far et baissais les yeux afin de savourer mes céréales au chocolat. Une fois mon bol vide, je me mis moi aussi à le dévisager.

Il avait une peau pâle mais on devinait que celle-ci devait être plus foncée normalement. Ses cheveux étaient longs et descendaient en cascades le long de son visage pour finir leur course sur ses épaules carrés. Ses muscles y paraissaient longs et nerveux. Son nez, sa bouche étaient tout à fait parfaits. Ses yeux, de couleur ambre étaient en forme d'amande. Il portait une fine tunique en lin noir et les manches moulaient juste ce qu'il fallait pour que l'on devine la force de ses bras. Sa peau était un appel à la caresse tant elle semblait douce en apparence et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas aller palper chaque parcelle de ce corps sans défauts! J'aurais du avoir peur mais j'étais totalement fascinée. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il se racla la gorge doucement et me demanda:

Tu as peur de ce que tu vois?

Tout en disant cela, il me regardait droit dans les yeux en souriant chaleureusement.

Non, couinais-je.

C'est bien. Et si on discutait un peu? As-tu des questions au sujet du Livre?

Oui... hésitais-je

Bien, dans ce cas vas-y, pose moi ces questions.

Je réfléchissais à ce que je voulais savoir avant tout. Pourquoi moi? Comment ça marche? Comment entre-t-il ici? Finalement, c'est une tout autre question que je lui adressais.

Qui êtes-vous? Lançais-je.

Oh oui bien sûr. Je ne me suis pas présenté jusqu'à présent dit-il. Je suis en quelque sorte ton infirmier attitré. Je m'occupe de toi depuis novembre 2000. Nous sommes le 28 octobre 2500. Ah! et j'oubliais, mon nom est Jacob. Je ne suis pas un vampire. Enfin pas tout à fait.

J'étais tellement choquée par la date que je ne réagit même pas à cette dernière phrase.

* * *

**_Alors? oui je sais c'est court... enfin, dites moi tout quand même avec une petite review!_**


End file.
